1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
There is a known wiring board having a resist layer on each of opposite surfaces of a base board. As a step of mounting a semiconductor chip on a wiring board, there is a known step of heating a semiconductor chip with a bonding tool.
The resist layer may be softened under the influence of the heat radiated from the bonding tool. When the softened resist layer is pressed against a bonding stage in mounting a semiconductor chip on a wiring board, the resist layer may adhere to the bonding stage. The adhesion of the resist layer to the bonding stage may cause the separation of the resist layer and the contamination of the bonding stage.
JP-A-2001-85475 is an example of related art.